<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Lover by BumblingBriars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517236">Hey Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBriars/pseuds/BumblingBriars'>BumblingBriars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, If you're looking for a lot of action this is not your fic, LIENA LOVES HER HUSBAND THIS IS NOT A DAI'S WIFE ABANDONS THEM FIC, Slice of Life, circle of pain amirite fellas, i have not finished naruto yet but here we are, midburn?, one-sided pining turns to mutual pining eventually, people do die, so a lot of things are either researched extensively or hc'd, who is gai's mother? question answered and more!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBriars/pseuds/BumblingBriars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Might Dai did have a wife, once. After she passed, he never got married again because he already found his happily ever after. </p><p>Yang Liena was that wife. </p><p>And now we take a direct look at why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maito Dai | Might Duy/OC, Maito Dai | Might Duy/Original Female Character, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Magnolias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MY PASSION PROJECT OF THE SUMMER</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwyzBdBJAH0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Might Gai is one you’d call… “eccentric.” Certainly no normal four-year-old goes out and screams about youth before running a few laps around the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was just a Might, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time before he tried out for the Shinobi Academy, he became more… aware of his surroundings. Namely, many around him had two parents, not one. Some two Mamas, some two Papas, and some one of each. Some did only have one parent, too, but he didn’t see that as frequently. He always knew he never had a Mama, or another Papa, he wasn’t that oblivious. But now more aware of his surroundings, the spark of curiosity flickered into a roaring bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As innocently as a four-year-old could, Gai brought it up one night over dinner. Which, due to his and his Papa’s lifestyle, was mostly rice and cheap tea. Tonight, there was curry to go with that rice at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might Dai is much like his son; the eccentricism </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come from somewhere, after all. The two matched in clothing style, both with scarves though in different colors; Dai’s yellow, and Gai’s red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, Gai?” Dai replies, taking a bit of rice between his chopsticks. Gai shuffles in his seat before looking up at Dai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ever have a Mama, or another Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question catches Dai off guard, chopsticks dropping from his thick fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never asked that before! I’m just surprised, my boy,” Dai reassures, picking up his chopsticks once more. “You had a Mama, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai pauses once more, though this time his chopsticks don’t fall from his clutches. He tries to formulate the right words; he prides himself in being able to explain things uniquely, but he surely wasn’t sure about the conversation they’d more than likely have with the blunt truth. He wasn't sure if he was exactly <em>ready</em> for it, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Can we visit her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai’s usual smile falters. He must not remember the last time he brought Gai to visit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… not in a traditional sense.” The man settles on, eating some of his rice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she doesn’t… live here, not anymore. She left to go somewhere more…” Dai struggles to form the right words. “Peaceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peaceful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, peaceful. The usual time of year we visit is coming up close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Dai’s heart breaks a little at how much Gai seems to perk up, bouncing on his knees. Dai nods, reaching and ruffling Gai’s hair a little. Gai closes his eyes, smiling at the affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosh, how much Gai looks like his Mama with his hair spiky and short like that. Gai got a lot of his features, but if anything, Dai was happy Gai at least got how her hair fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! We’ll stop by the flower shop the day before, and get her favorite flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai’s smile turns a little sadder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnolias.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was odd timing, considering the anniversary was a week later. Nonetheless, Dai did as he promised. Little Gai sits in his arms, both carrying two magnolias. The boy was excited, chubby cheeks pressed back with a wide smile. Dai and Gai chat cheerfully, ignoring the snide looks and quiet comments as they walk past the townsfolk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they reach the Konoha Cemetery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai becomes a little quiet, both Might men quiet until they reach a particular gravestone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liena Might</span>
  </em>
  <span> is engraved into one stone, the two vases full of fresh flowers, probably from the Academy students. Dai places Gai down on the ground in front of the grave, both kneeling in front of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mama!” Gai says, surprising Dai. “It’s nice to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai’s smile brightens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Nana-chan. We brought your favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two males place the flowers down, and close their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai looks up at his Papa curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get home, I have a long story to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai’s eyes get wide, excitement brimming in the onyx irises.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang Liena finds most of the people in her class to be absolute headaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them wanted to be her friend because she comes from a high-end family. Some want to date her, despite putting out that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want a relationship at this point in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’s twelve! Becoming a Jonin was more important to her, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was an outlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might Dai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really mind that he didn’t want her attention like some others in her class. However.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my youthful companions! Let's do our best today, with the springtime of our youths!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, to put it mildly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very odd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena, Dai, you two will be a duo. I’ll pair up with Aki here. Remember, Raisin is a fat black cat; she has a ribbon with a bell around her neck,” Their Jonin, Hamada Satoshi-sensei, reminds. The man has black hair and dark green eyes, along with the usual issue shinobi uniform with flak jacket. His blue Hitai-ate is around his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai! We’ll find Raisin-chan immediately, won’t we Liena-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena internally groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai always wears this odd green jumpsuit, with white bandages around his arms acting like gloves in a sense. He wears his red Hitai-ate around his waist. He also wears dark blue shinobi sandals, and orange legwarmers. He’s as colorful as a box of crayons, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena contrasts him nicely, in a red qipao dress with black bike shorts underneath which end at her knees, with blue shinobi sandals. Not to mention a cute yellow scarf. She wears her blue Hitai-ate around her waist like a belt. Her long, spiky black hair is in a half-down half-up ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All clothing mentioned, other than her Hitai-ate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena’s blank blue eyes meet Dai’s eccentric onyx ones, which blaze with a bright fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai. Let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which leads them to here. Searching through the foliage while calling the feline’s name and clicking their tongues. The cat was black of course, so as night rapidly approaches, their search becomes that much harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We should stop for the night and continue tomorrow,” Liena hums, tightening her ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Dai objects. “The day is still youthful as ever! We must find this cat! If I don’t, it’s five-hundred laps around Konoha! That’s my self-rule, Liena-san!” he says in a dramatic fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost wants to yell at him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re twelve, for kami’s sake! Stop shouting about youth!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go killing yourself, Might-san,” Liena blandly states instead, giving him an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be ok!” Dai says confidently, shuffling through another bush. Liena sighs, pushing away some branches of another bush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would be easier if one of us had a tracking kekkai genkai of some sort,” Liena grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All it takes is a bit of patience! Maybe I should meow and see if she meows back,” Dai contemplates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena pouts, feeling her stomach growl. She’ll leave Dai alone to go eat if she has to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she hears him sneeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she thought about it, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting cold out. Winter was nearly here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Liena asks. Dai nods, a beaming grin on his face as he lifts a confident thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little chilly!” he reassures, going back to looking for the damn cat. Liena’s gaze lingers on his form before going back to look for the feline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sneeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena gives an irritated look at the nearby bark of a tree as Dai shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m perfectly fine! I’m too youthful to get cold, I build warmth with my own hands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena sighs as Dai sheepishly sneezes again. She would’ve usually left the situation alone; Dai was eccentrically stubborn. Even when he came to the group all tired and beaten up he insists on helping for the day. Seriously, what was up with this kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t help but feel pity for him. He didn’t really wear anything other than his jumpsuit, which judging by how it falls, was rather skintight. Probably barely carried any warmth on it’s own. She then pouts, puffing out a cheek; idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” She voices her thought. Dai pauses, curiously looking at her. “Idiot,” She says again, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai looks at her, confused as she begins unwrapping her scarf. She begins walking towards him while doing this, finally getting the yellow cloth off her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot. Why didn’t you bring a jacket? You look awful,” She says, though her tone is rather soft. Dai, whether out of ignoring her insults or is genuinely ignorant to them, still gives her an odd look. Liena sighs heavily, before reaching up slightly. Dai flushes, freezing up as she begins wrapping her scarf around his neck. She wraps it twice, and then ties it in the back to make sure it stays secure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai can’t help but notice that she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look pretty up close, like the other boys claim. He wasn’t ignorant to girls and their differences, but at his age he didn’t really think of them romantically. He was mostly alone in that regard; however most of the girls he knew were his friends, not really romantic partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until now, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart palpitates in his chest as her arms and hands occasionally brush against his bare skin, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. For someone who usually looks angry, her facial features look so soft right now. Especially in the growing moonlight, casting soft shadows against her features. In the wind, he can smell vanilla perfume waft from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face is as red as a rose once she finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, your face is red. Are you getting sick on me?” Liena grumbles, reaching up to his face. He wants to duck out of her touch—no, he’s not sick, he would insist—but the moment her soft hand touches his face he can’t breathe. The gentle contact clashed against Liena’s rather exasperated look, but he can’t help but think, over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s really adorable when she pouts.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-san, Dai-san—Dai-san!” Liena finally catches his attention again. “Don’t get sick on me, ok?! We haven’t found that damn cat, and I’m not hauling your ass home because you got a chill.” He can’t help but notice the pink hue rising in her cheeks, but before he can really comprehend it, she’s turned around. Her stomach rumbles again, but she stubbornly stays silent on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we find the cat, I’ll treat you to dinner!” Dai suddenly says. Liena stops in her advancement towards the bushes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pay me back,” Liena replies quietly. Was she being bashful? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to!” Dai pauses. “When do you want the scarf back…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it. I have five others at home.” She waves his concern away. The bottom half of Dai’s face shyly retreats into the scarf, and his nerves calm as he can smell the vanilla on the scarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after another fifteen minutes of looking, they find little Raisin. The lethargic feline is rather lazy in Dai’s arms, as they bring her with their team to the office. The owner cries, Raisin simply curling up in her arms and going to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that night, Dai keeps his promise. The two have dinner at a cheap udon stall, in a rather comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next night, the same thing happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my parents are away so I decided to get dinner here, too. Complete accident,” She claims, sitting next to him. Dai smiles. Liena notices the yellow scarf she gave him yesterday, and is all tsun-like as she adjusts her new pink scarf. “You’re still wearing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens again the next night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gotta be honest I adore writing Liena a lot. She's just so hot headed and so sure of herself we love to see it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cat Scratch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday! I'm 20 years old now yeehaw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ozawa Akira, or just Aki, prides herself in being quite observant. She has black hair, and warm brown eyes, wearing a high-collared dark blue blouse and black trousers along with black shinobi sandals. Her blue Hitai-ate is worn around her forehead, her short bangs hanging around the metal part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira watches from afar as Liena and Dai meet up at the udon stall, eating udon together quietly. She wasn’t the least bit offended at not being invited; she still considers them friends. What’s funny is that this has been happening for almost a whole month now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as Dai glances shyly at Liena, listening to something she says before slurping his noodles again. His flushed cheeks plus the fact that he never took her scarf off since she gave it to him, it was pretty obvious how he feels about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira smiles, humming to herself as she begins walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-san?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai sits up straight, almost shocked by her sudden say of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-hai?” he questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you almost finished? You’ve been quite generous of your serving.” Liena casually points at his first half-empty bowl full of noodles with her chopsticks, her second bowl nearly gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai looks down at the half-full bowl, his cheeks flushing scarlet as he laughs sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Liena-san! Just caught up in my thoughts!” the boy laughs, making Liena shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been ‘caught up in your thoughts’ a lot lately, Might Dai,” Liena hums, shoving some chicken into her mouth. Dai’s heart pounds at the full name drop, not being able to look her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, uh… Akira-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira pauses, spinning on her heel. Dai waves boisterously, a big grin on his face. Akira smiles back, waving as she approaches the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ara ara, Might Dai and Yang Liena, my two wonderful companions.” Her smile crinkles her eyes, the one dimple on her left cheek appearing. Dai laughs, patting the seat next to him. Akira takes it, placing her temple on her fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, having udon again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve noticed?” Dai asks, Liena quietly eating her noodles. Akira nods, a little giggle leaving her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satoshi-sensei thought you two would never get along. Good to know he was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena glares at the brown-eyed girl, making her grin slyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing! Anyway, it’s getting late. Satoshi-sensei did tell us that we have to be up early tomorrow. More cat finding and weeding to do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! But before you leave, would you like to have udon with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to tomorrow! But tonight my folks are making sukiyaki. I can’t miss that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Goodnight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dai looks back towards Liena, she’s staring at him a little intensely. Dai bounces back, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you finishing your udon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai laughs again, beginning to eat his udon with more gusto. Liena shrugs, and goes back to eating hers. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Really! I insist on walking you home!” Dai says stubbornly. Liena shakes her head, fiddling with her homemade cream messenger bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, Dai-san. I’ll be fine.” Liena waves off his gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least halfway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-san, I’ll be fine. Thank you.” With a curt nod, Liena walks away. Dai frowns, watching her go before turning to walk back to his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a simple Japanese-styled house, with rocks on the roof. Though it wasn’t what you’d call luxurious; it was certainly not always together. His Papa always has to do repairs, especially after rather harsh storms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Dai announces, sliding open the door. He takes off his shoes at the door, waving at the first person he sees. His Mama is the first who greets him, a smile on her face. Might Mulan is a pretty young lady, with a brown-haired himecut and pretty onyx eyes. She wears a simple white dress, having gotten changed into sleepwear earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Dai,” Mulan greets kindly. Dai grins at his Mama. “Did you eat with Liena-chan again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai! Where’s Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He retired early; you know how he is.” Mulan pushes upwards. “Wash your face and brush your teeth, love. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely.” Mulan kisses his forehead, going into the shared bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not luxurious or cozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s home.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Damn cat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai looks upwards to his partner, Liena stubbornly trying to grab the feline. The cat had mischievously plucked her scarf from around her neck and dashed to the nearest tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena-san! Are you sure you don’t need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, I’m sure!” Liena replies stubbornly, carefully but fiercely crawling across the branch of the tree. She then, with the ironic grace of a cat, jumps and grabs the cat, trying to settle him into her arms. The cat hisses, scratching at her arms in retaliation, not liking that he was caught. The sharp claws dig into her skin, leaving several scratches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena yelps, losing her balance as she lets go of him in shock. She tries to regain her balance, but falls right out of the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With surprising speed, Dai catches Liena, though falls afterward. Liena lies on her back, sprawled on his stomach with her arms lying wide on the grass. She growls, glaring as she gets off Dai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile the poor boy was blushing, rubbing his cheeks to try to will the redness away. He sits up after she does, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cats are so selfish! Look at that damn thing!” Liena says angrily, puffing her cheeks. The cat throws her what almost looks like a smug look, before running off further into the woods. “Just like people!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cats are like selfish people! Only caring about when they get fed, demanding pets when their owner is occupied! Hmph!” Liena crosses her arms. “So annoying.” Liena jumps to her feet, faltering and gritting her teeth as some of the scratches begin to bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Liena-san! Your arms!” Dai cries. Liena mumbles to herself as Dai frets over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some bandages and cream in my bag. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll treat you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena shakes her head, sitting down on a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get the cat. I can treat myself. Also, get my scarf back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai’s expression becomes determined as he stares at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need help when I get back, can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena opens and closes her mouth, then pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Her pout is so cute.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Liena groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai nods, and goes after the cat with an odd quickness. Liena mumbles to herself, opening her bag and taking out the ointment and bandages. The cat did a good number on her; the scratches would heal and not leave scars as far as she knows, but they certainly would need to be wrapped for a few days. She winces a little, beginning to gently apply the cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only five minutes later when Dai returns, Liena’s scarf in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met Akira-san after grabbing Tempura; he’s on his way home now.” Dai smiles. Liena nods, pouting a little as she tries fixing her one bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One arm is bandaged but not very neatly, Liena having not touched the other arm yet. Dai lays the scarf on the rock next to Liena, before gesturing for her arm. Liena hesitantly gives him said arm, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, see, it’s kinda tricky wrapping bandages with one arm. Especially when the other is just as hurt.” He fixes her bandage, correctly binding it before taking the roll of bandages and applying them to her other arm correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you know first-aid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai blushes a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long time. My Papa says that it’s good knowledge to have when you can’t learn medical jutsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena nods, staying quiet as he finishes. Liena stands, capping the ointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Liena mumbles a bit bashfully, shoving the container and bandages back into her bag. Dai gives her a big smile and a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure, Liena-san! I’ll gladly help you fix up any injury you get!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena’s eyes widen a fraction before returning to their usual position, flushing. Blaming it on the chill, she walks past him after grabbing her scarf. Dai watches, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we have to go get Aki-chan and eat udon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I personally think Dai loves cats, so I thought it'd be funny if he got his selfish people are like cats line from someone else. At least in a sense.</p><p>Liena doesn't actually hate cats that much she's just a brat srkrekf</p><p>Also yes his mom's name is Mulan, and yes its intentional.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Satoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't update yesterday and I apologize for that. Was busy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamada Satoshi is as friendly as one could be. Made a Jonin only a few years ago, he was pleasantly surprised to learn that he would get a team that year. </p><p>“Now, please introduce yourself and tell me about yourselves. Your aspirations, goals, likes and dislikes. Nothing is too impossible or too weird here. No judgement zone. I’ll go first,” Satoshi says, clearing his throat. “I’m your sensei, Hamada Satoshi. I like gyoza and I dislike plums. I’ve already achieved my dream; to become a Jonin. Now, your turns.”</p><p>Akira went first, her energetic hand waving in the air. </p><p>“I’m Ozawa Akira, but just call me Aki! I wanna be the best Shinobi I can be! I like dumplings and dancing to the radio and I dislike spicy stuff!” </p><p>“That sounds wonderful, Aki. Who’s next?”</p><p>Dai is, a slightly bashful hand in the air.</p><p>“I’m Might Dai. I don’t mind where I end up in the end, as long as I can help people. I like curry udon and playing catch and I don’t particularly dislike anything!” </p><p>Everyone turns to the odd one out, Liena. She pouts, huffing. </p><p>“Yang Liena. I… like making clothes, I guess. I dislike squid, and people that get on my nerves. I’m going to be a Jonin someday.”</p><p>The wording, Satoshi noticed immediately—which was impossible to not notice, really—was that she <em> is </em> going to be a Jonin, not <em> I want. </em> He likes the confidence in her, though. </p><p>“Excellent, all three of you!” Satoshi compliments, his pale hand clasping into the other. “I like the mix of personality here!” </p><p>The test he did was a simple one; show off their current fighting skill. </p><p>Akira was very straightforward in her approach, and in a way, so was Dai. Both came with fists ablaze. Of course, as a Jonin, Satoshi blocked them easily. It was impressive, nonetheless. </p><p>Liena, however, was an outlier once more. </p><p>She was much more stealthy in her approach, and he was impressed by the fact that she could suppress her chakra to a near-invisible level. It wasn’t perfect, he could still sense her rapidly approaching, but it was still intriguing. </p><p>Expectedly, however, he found an opening to surprise her. Once Dai and Akira were pushed away with his immense strength, he turned, sweeping her punch away with a smooth hand motion. Liena grits her teeth, jumping back. </p><p>Liena wasn’t the number one rookie of their class; that honor went to Hatake Sakumo. However, Satoshi had no doubt that she was at least in the top ten. </p><p>Soon, the kids were tired. But Satoshi announced cheerfully that they had all passed. </p><hr/><p>All three of them are hard workers. There was no doubt about it. </p><p>However, there was an odd thing about Dai. </p><p>The poor boy was always exhausted when he came to practices and mission meetups. </p><p>At first, Satoshi figured it was because he was naturally a night owl. That isn’t necessarily a bad thing; being a Shinobi meant staying up into the early hours of the day. But then, when he came one morning, overly exhausted and very hungry, Satoshi quickly noticed how little chakra he had. When, last time he checked, his chakra reserves were average, maybe a bit smaller.</p><p>He knew immediately it had nothing to do with his folks. Might Mulan and Might Kai were both wonderful people, and Dai had no trouble in staying in their proximity. They spoke nothing but praise when he first met them. </p><p>“Dai, can I talk to you?”</p><p>Dai turns to Satoshi, Akira and Liena walking home together. </p><p>“Is everything alright? You’ve been coming to practice exhausted and with barely any chakra?”</p><p>Satoshi couldn’t help but notice how swiftly Dai replied to the question.</p><p>“Everything’s fine! Really! I just have a hard time getting to sleep.”</p><p>“I see… if there’s anything I can do to help, I’ll gladly work out something.”</p><p>Dai shakes his head, a reassuring smile on his face.</p><p>“Thank you, Satoshi-sensei. Goodnight!”</p><p>Satoshi didn’t push it; he was stubborn, but not nosy. But he made sure to bring food often after that, so they could replenish their chakra; especially Dai.</p><hr/><p>Akira was probably the most easygoing of the group. Coming from a whole clan of Shinobi, including many who fought in the Great Shinobi War almost a decade ago on Konoha’s side, she was very skilled already. Her parents were also respected Jonin, and greeted Satoshi warmly. That was Akemi and Takeshi Ozawa for you.</p><p>She wields tessens, small golden metal fans with her family’s crest in the middle; family heirlooms, usually passed down to the first born daughter. Her family crest is a black outline of a camellia—simple but elegant. </p><p>“Hey! You dropped this!” Akira shouts, handing a wallet to a woman. The woman bows, smiling in thankfulness to the young girl. </p><p>Akira was definitely well on her way to achieving her goal. </p><p>He also couldn’t help but notice she was also always willing to keep the group together. That being Dai and Liena. It was hard not to notice how much Liena kept away from Dai; though it seemed the young boy was oblivious to her ignoring him most of the time.</p><p>“Satoshi-sensei?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Akira nervously gnaws on her bottom lip, picking at her cuticles. </p><p>“I really want Liena-chan and Dai-kun to get along! Liena-chan is really not as bad as she puts herself out to be.”</p><p>Satoshi hums for a moment. </p><p>“Well, you can’t force someone to like someone else, Aki. Sometimes two people aren’t compatible. They still work together well.” </p><p>Akira frowns.</p><p>“I know… but I wanna at least try.”</p><p>Satoshi doesn’t regret pairing Liena and Dai together the next time they had a mission.</p><hr/><p>Another thing he noticed; Liena pushed herself.</p><p>A lot. </p><p>It didn’t take the girl too long to chip down a dead tree trunk, knuckles bleeding and knees scabbed over. He had accidentally found her, but she acted like he wasn't there.</p><p>“Liena? You should probably take a break.”</p><p>“I’m fine, but thank you, Satoshi-sensei.”</p><p>The Jonin frowns. Unlike Mulan and Kai, he couldn’t help but notice that Mingxia and Longwei were a bit more... stiff, when it came to their daughter. When he first arranged to meet everyone's parents, the Yang's were away. And after that, he ran into them while they were walking together. All they said was that they hoped she would be a Jonin, and that was that.</p><p>Satoshi promised he'd make a healthy learning environment for all his students.</p><p>Something she wasn’t upholding to. </p><p>He blinks, the trunk crunching under a particularly strong punch. Liena smirks at herself, standing straight. </p><p>“Now I’m done.”</p><p>Nose high, Liena leaves the area. Satoshi follows after her, but before he can offer medical attention, Dai is already all over her. Fretting as he holds her hands, making Liena angrily yell at him about how she was ok, and that she wasn’t a baby.</p><p>She let him treat her, anyway.</p><p>That made Satoshi smile. He cups his chin, stroking his stubble for a minute.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I should invest in getting Liena sword lessons.’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought it'd be fun to have a chapter from Satoshi's perspective in a sense. Also next chapter, we're finally gonna get into more meat about Liena's and Dai's families. I'm excited for that.<br/>Also hehe Sakumo...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok let's say I can't promise a chapter every other day :pensive:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Might Kai is a tall, stocky man with a lot of love in his heart and youth in his soul. He has black hair in a short ponytail, with intense green eyes. He has a lot of facial hair, a full beard in fact. He wears a green jumpsuit much like his son. The first thing you’ll notice about him however, is the limp in his step. And the fake leg that explains it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was luck as it was that as he fought in the Shinobi War over a decade ago he had a lovely wife and an adorable son waiting for him at home. It had kept him going when it got tough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai!” Kai shouts as he slides open the shoji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, Papa!” Dai turns on his heel, standing straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to your companions and do your best! Your springtime of youth is just beginning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Papa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan smiles, peeking out beside Kai. Her hair is braided today. The woman is much shorter than her six-foot-two husband, reaching only a mere five-foot-three. The two wave at Dai, who waves back as he begins walking off towards the usual meeting point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he has a crush on Liena-chan,” Mulan says after Kai shuts the shoji. Kai raises his thick eyebrows, making Mulan smile. “He’s always blushing after he comes home after they have udon together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang Liena…” Kai hums, smiling as well. “Wait, Yang, isn’t that the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena nods, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She opens them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure even with that, something good will come out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sidehugs his wife with great strength, tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our boy is growing up, Mulan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai!” Mulan laughs. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dai watches with Akira and Satoshi-sensei as Liena yells, slashing at a tree. The lightning dancing along the blade cuts finely into the trunk, leaving a deep gash. Liena smirks with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be the best Jonin ever,” she announces smugly. Satoshi laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s work on getting you and everyone else to Chunin first, Liena.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena huffs, sheathing the katana Satoshi gifted her the day before. They had been practicing their affinities for weeks now, Liena’s obviously being Lightning while Akira’s is Wind and Dai’s is Fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Dai, have you been practicing your fire jutsu?” Satoshi asks, looking at the youngest Might. Dai flushes a soft pink, smiling bashfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai! Of course!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena sits down beside Akira, who already showed off some wind with her families’ tessens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai shyly does the signs for the jutsu, a simple fire one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And nothing happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai, are you out of chakra again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I can do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does try again. But once again, he fails. Satoshi frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Satoshi-sensei.” Dai bows to the man. Satoshi shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai stands straight again, not being able to meet their gazes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Later that night, Akira and Liena walk towards Akira’s home. Dai had to leave early, after his Mama came looking for him. Apparently there was a family meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder,” Akira begins, tapping her chin. “Satoshi-sensei says that Might’s have a strong affinity for fire. So why is it that Dai-kun can’t perform it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. He comes to our meeting spot pretty tired, but he always bounces back a few minutes after arriving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he has little chakra reserve; he passed the tests just fine. Is he doing other things with his chakra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been spending more time with him than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena frowns, rubbing the back of her head. Puffing out a cheek, she stands straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, for not inviting you earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh! Liena-chan, I’m far from offended. I think it’s nice you and Dai-kun get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still!” Akira elbows Liena with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have feelings for him, if that’s what you’re insinuating. I’m not looking for a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s not it at all. You just used to dislike him, that’s all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena goes quiet, looking down at the path. They pause in front of Akira’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not that bad. He’s still a bit irritating. He’s only twelve! What’s with all the ‘springtime of youth’ talk?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira laughs, patting Liena’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must admit it is a little charming! Anyway, goodnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena walks home quietly, pausing in front of a rather large Japanese-styled house just on the outskirts of the main hub of the village. Unlike Dai’s, which is much more like a shack, this home was extremely luxurious. A well-maintained garden grows all around, a high wooden fence surrounding the property. A stone path leads to the entrance, which Liena walks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses in front of the engawa, gnawing on her bottom lip. Her obaachan wouldn’t be over for another few days, which means it wasn’t going to be a good day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she takes off her sandals, stepping up on to the engawa. Sliding open the shoji, she hums in relief as she sees none of her parents in sight. She manages to get to her room undisturbed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When dinner comes, the family of three sit at the horigotatsu table, postures straight and perfect as they sit seiza style on the zabutons. The food is rather upscale, with rice and salmon and soup and the like. If there was anything that could be said, it was that Liena’s okaasan was a good cook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang Mingxia is very hime-like in looks, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She also has pale skin. She wears a lovely blue blouse, with a long black skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang Longwei is much more business-like, his black hair short and his brown eyes strict and set. His skin is the same shade as Liena’s, a slightly pinkish pale color. He wears a dark blue changshan shirt, with black trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been keeping up?” Longwei asks after swallowing some rice. Liena nods, not looking at her father as she eats a dumpling. “Liena, look at me when I’m speaking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, otosan,” Liena replies after reluctantly looking at his face. Longwei nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, don’t fall behind. You won’t become a Jonin if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena looks down back at her food, quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena,” her okaasan speaks up next, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t chew with your mouth open. It’s unbecoming of a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, okaasan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family doesn’t really speak at this time, and soon Liena finishes her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m finished. Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena stiffly stands, walking away from the cold atmosphere. She slides open the shoji to her room, face blank as she closes the shoji. She then lets herself lean forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her front hits her futon, face burying into her pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she tilts her head up, resting her chin on her pillow. Her sewing set rests on her desk, unused at this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, she’ll work on making a new qipao. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like showing stark contrasts :)</p><p>Anyway I adore writing Mulan and Kai. They're just a sugar sweet couple like god I wish that were me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon, a whole year passes. </p><p>The second round, Satoshi-sensei promises, they’ll be contenders for the Chunin exams. But he didn’t want to send them in just yet, which was fine to the Genin. They could wait another 6 months. </p><p>“You really shouldn’t have tried that, idiot!” Liena scolds angrily, helping Dai home. The Genin in question had tried getting a cat out of a tree, though twisted his ankle in the process. Liena promised she’d get him home since it happened on her watch, and kept her promise. Akira and Satoshi offered to help, but Liena was rather stubborn. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, Liena-san,” Dai chuckles sheepishly, leaning against her for support. Liena sighs, puffing up a cheek. </p><p>“Idiot. Stop giving me that goofy smile!” </p><p>“But I’m happy you’re helping me!”</p><p>Liena flushes, grumbling to herself as they reach the shack the Might family calls home. Mulan is in the front harvesting some herbs and vegetables she’s been cultivating, smiling proudly to herself. She then looks back, hearing the two approach. </p><p>“Oh! Dai, what happened?” Mulan asks, fretting as she stands up with worry. </p><p>“It’s ok, Mama. Just a twisted ankle.” </p><p>Mulan hurries over, helping Liena get Dai across the threshold of the home. They take off their shoes at the door, then help him over to beside a hearth. They sit him down on the wooden floor, Dai outstretching his leg as he sucks in air through his teeth.</p><p>“Kai! Can you get some ice, please!” Mulan calls.</p><p>“Hai! What’s it for?” Kai turns around as the man is at the stove, eyes widening as he sees Dai. “Dai! What happened to you?”</p><p>“Fell out of a tree! It’s no big deal!” Dai chuckles. Kai tsks, getting some ice as asked. After handing the small bag to his wife, he goes back to cooking. Mulan gently applies it to his ankle, Dai wincing a little at the chill. </p><p>Liena stands awkwardly, not sure what to do. Despite having known Dai for over a year, she never has really been to his house. Nothing against him of course, it’s just “it’s unbecoming of a lady to go over to a boys house” and yet.</p><p>Liena looks around, taking in the sight of the old home. The living room—if you could really call it that, with just a few personal pictures on top of the small hearth—was very small, and the kitchen was basically connected to it. Stove, icebox, and fridge. A small horigotatsu table sits in the middle of it all, with recently patched zabutons. Two shojis, one to what Liena assumes is a bathroom and to one big bedroom, also stand nearby.</p><p>The poor girl feels even more awkward. Even though she made her own clothes most of the time, they were always with new and comfortable materials. Silks, velvets, everything fancy she could get her hands on. Even bought clothes were the same. Only just eyeing their clothes, she could tell they were made with hemp and cotton.</p><p>She certainly didn’t feel snobby, as her parents always did whenever they were around people much less fortunate. If anything she felt awfully <em> guilty </em>. She awkwardly tugs on her silk qipao, cheeks flushing. </p><p>“You must be Liena-chan!”</p><p>That snaps Liena right out of her thoughts, cheeks flushing even more at the friendly tone. She looks at Mulan, the older woman having a beaming smile on her face. Liena becomes even more shocked as the woman approaches. Liena stays frozen, hands trembling.</p><p>She involuntarily flinches as the woman’s hands almost reach her.</p><p>Mulan freezes right in her approach, her smile dimming. Liena hides the bottom half of her face into her red scarf, shame crawling up her spine.</p><p>“Can I hug you?” Mulan asks. Liena blinks in surprise, looking up at the woman. Her onyx eyes curl, dimples coming out of hiding. “You make my son very happy, and through that you make me very happy! I’m so glad he has friends after all this time; that’s why I want to! But it’s ok to say no!”</p><p>Liena feels her brain malfunction; what was she supposed to say to that? </p><p>She didn’t see Dai become red, burying his face in to his palms bashfully.</p><p>“H...hai?” the words leave Liena’s mouth before she can comprehend them. And then, Mulan is wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>Liena isn’t sure how to react to the hug. It’s not like she hasn’t gotten them before; her obaachan gave her one occasionally, along with a big kiss on the cheek. Unlike her obaachan however, who smells of cinnamon and vanilla, this woman has a more earthy, flowery scent.</p><p>And this is an okaasan’s hug.</p><p>Liena’s eyes widen a little at the epiphany, hands shaking as she finally lifts her arms. She hugs Mulan back, meek as the okaasan hums cheerfully. </p><p>Mulan pulls away, giving Liena another cheerful smile.</p><p>“Kai! Make a little extra! We have a guest!”</p><p>“Wh—huh?!”</p><p>“I insist you stay for dinner! We have extra vegetables tonight due to my harvest, after all!”</p><p>“I-I—“ Liena can’t believe it. She’s never been so flustered before, so meek and unsure. She’d swear if she wasn’t around others right now. Mulan looks at her expectedly, though it was clear she wasn’t going to force Liena to stay.</p><p>Knowing she has the excuse her parents are always satisfied with when she tells them where she’s been when she eats at the cheap udon stall with Dai, she slowly nods.</p><p>“Su-sure! Hai, hai, I’ll stay for dinner!” she finally answers, standing straight.</p><p>“I’m glad!”</p><p>Mulan goes back outside after that, Liena sitting next to Dai. Dai looks at her with worry in his eyes, and Liena looks back at him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks. </p><p>“I’m fine.” The retort is colder than Liena meant for it to be, making her wince. Dai doesn’t seem to notice though, or at least doesn’t mention it. He just gives her a comforting smile, making her stomach twist oddly. </p><p>“Have you ever had curry before?” Dai asks, moving the conversation along. Liena feels a pressure release off her chest, appreciating the quick change in topic. Then the question sinks in and Liena blinks; has she?</p><p>“I don’t think I have.”</p><p>“Then you’re in for a treat! Usually my Mama cooks but Papa makes a great curry. It’s carrots, chicken, potatoes, all cooked in this sauce—and of course there’s rice that goes with it—I can’t handle past mild though.”</p><p>Liena nods, playing with her qipao hem mindlessly. It’s not too later that dinner is ready, a sweet scent lingering in the small home. Liena helps Dai sit down on the zabuton rather than sit seiza style, Mulan grabbing two extra zabuton for Liena and to elevate Dai’s twisted ankle from a small closet by the hearth. </p><p>Liena shuffles on the seat, Kai placing down a pot. He opens the lid, a burst of steam flying from the pot. Mulan helps, placing a smaller pot of rice beside the pot of curry, where steam also bursts from the pot once the lid is removed. Kai serves everyone, garnishing the food with some homemade fukujinzuke.</p><p>“Itadakimasu!” </p><p>Mulan, Kai, and Dai easily dig in, Liena feeling a little out of place again. Usually all her family, even her obaachan, took careful bites. This family didn’t mind eating with their mouth open, nor making conversation while eating. They casually talk about their days, words of encouragement sent Dai’s way as well after he mentions his ninjutsu problem. Liena looks down at the curry, tapping her fingers on her knees before looking back up at the family. It was almost like she was a stranger looking in.</p><p>Scratch that; she <em> is </em> a stranger looking in. </p><p>Liena finally picks up the wooden spoon after a minute, scooping up some of the rice and curry together. She inspects it for a moment, her mouth salivating a little at the sweet smell. She then finally brings the spoon to her mouth, eating the portion.</p><p>Her eyes widen, a burst of flavor hitting her tongue she never has quite experienced before. The right combination of spicy and sweet, nothing too spicy for a beginner but not quite too sweet either. </p><p>Uncharacteristically shy, Liena begins eating more of the food. Still too used to the eating habits laid upon her, she tries not to look too ravenous but <em> damn </em>, this curry was excellent. </p><p>“Liena-chan?” Mulan pipes up.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Is it too spicy? You’re crying.”</p><p>Liena feels her face go completely red, akin to the fukujinzuke garnished on her plate; though that was almost gone, too. </p><p>“It’s fine! Completely fine! Er, taste wise!” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Stop being flustered, stop being flustered, STOP BEING FLUSTERED.’ </em>
</p><p>“I mean it’s excellent! Sorry!” Liena wipes her tears away with her wrist, sniffling. Mulan and Kai share a look before looking back at Liena. Dai looks especially worried, fretting over her. </p><p>“If you don’t like it it’s ok!” Dai reassures. Liena shakes her head.</p><p>“I love it,” She says sincerely, so softly. It was extremely unlike her to be like this, and she swears she might as well melt into the floor. And yet, the family didn’t judge her. If anything, there was comforting smiles and relaxed faces. </p><p>“I’m glad! My curry is the best in the world, after all!” Kai hums with no ounce of actual bragging in his tone. Liena’s lips twitch upward, blue eyes looking back down at the nearly empty bowl. She then closes her eyes before opening them again, looking up at everyone. </p><p>“Seconds, please!” </p>
<hr/><p>Liena is much more relaxed, standing outside as the stars hang in the sky. She didn’t want to leave just yet, an odd feeling of security too great to ignore. </p><p>“Are you going home?” Dai asks. Liena turns to him. “No rush!” Dai quickly says, worrying he was rushing her. </p><p>“Ye-yeah. Just thinking first, I guess.”</p><p>Dai nods, standing next to her. Liena nibbles on her bottom lip.</p><p>“Is your family… always like this?”</p><p>Dai blinks, looking at her.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Liena scratches her cheek before sliding her hand down to clear her throat.</p><p>“Just… open, I guess. There wasn’t a fire but it felt… warm.”</p><p>“You don’t feel that way with your family?”</p><p>“Just my obaachan.”</p><p>Dai frowns. </p><p>“Can I hug you?”</p><p>Liena blinks, glancing at him.</p><p>“What’s with everyone and hugging?” she bluntly asks. Dai chuckles sheepishly. </p><p>“You just seem to need one. You don’t have to accept it though.”</p><p>Liena clenches and unclenches her hands.</p><p>“Um… sure.”</p><p>Dai gently pulls her into a hug. Immediately, his heart beats just a tad faster. But he genuinely wanted to give her a hug; it seems she didn’t get many. </p><p>Liena hugs him back after a moment, stomach twisting strangely again. Dai pulls away after a few moments, giving her a warm smile. </p><p>Liena rubs her cheeks before looking back at the house. Her lips twitch upward again.</p><p>“Dai-kun?”</p><p>Dai looks at her curiously, and then freezes. Did she just…? And—</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>A bright, beaming smile is on Liena’s face. Too bright from her usual pout but certainly not unwelcome. Dai’s heart palpitates, face redding the longer he stared at her smile.</p><p>“Dai-kun?”</p><p>“You’re welcome!” he shouts, making Liena jolt in surprise. His posture is straight, fists clenched at his sides. “A big part of youth is having friends you can count on!” </p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Liena grows a bit worried, seeing Dai shaking a little. </p><p>“Dai-kun?” </p><p>“Goodnight, Liena-san!” Dai, almost robotically, turns back to his house. He then marches back inside, waving to her after he gets to his door. Liena can’t help but let her smile grow wider, honestly confused but also… strangely happy. </p><p>She waves back, biting back a chuckle. After the shoji closes, Liena turns back to the path before her. </p><p>“Time to make more scarves.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to remind everyone, this fic isn't going to have every little moment in their lives. Sometimes you have to do a steep timeskip to get to another important part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scarves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liena removes her headband, letting her hair fall. Now she has four brand new scarves; orange, green, purple, and black. She grins triumphantly, before neatly folding them into her bag. She then looks at the time, quietly swearing at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully sneaking out of the house with only the grace a ninja can possess, she runs off down the polished path after putting on her sandals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long until she reaches the meeting place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena-chan! You’re later than usual,” Satoshi greets. Liena bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I was busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re even later than Dai-kun,” Akira teases. Dai grins sheepishly. Liena scratches her cheek for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! It’s been a year since we’ve all worked together. So I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena’s pout grows, pink tinting her cheeks as she opens her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered my favorite color?” Akira gasps, seeing Liena pull out the purple and black scarves. Liena buries her nose into her red scarf, hiding away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too! Thank you, Liena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two take the small scarves, wrapping around and tying them at the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re properly a scarf team,” Satoshi jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can confirm these are warm scarves!” Dai compliments. Liena buries her face further into her scarf, shyly playing with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then! Let’s practice for the Chunin exams!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai turns to Liena, who can’t meet his gaze. She then digs into her bag, producing the other two scarves she made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The green is for your okaasan, and the orange is for your otosan!” she explains, shyly handing him the scarves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could give these to them yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena shakes her head, rubbing the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something important going on tonight. Just tell me if they like them or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai grins at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! These are very youthful colors you have chosen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai hums, looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be thirteen. Why do you talk about youth all the time if you’re still a kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai’s unabashed grin turns almost… shiny, oddly enough. Liena blinks, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Papa says that youth never ends! It’s the springtime of my youth, so I must keep celebrating it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a weird life motto to go by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a passionate one! It makes my soul burn with effort!” Dai says, placing his hands on his hips proudly. Liena nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, we’re meeting for udon tomorrow with Akira-chan and Satoshi-sensei, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai! I’ll be there!” Dai throws a thumbs up. “I promise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciao, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Liena-san!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two wave at each other before departing.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chen Haru is a gorgeous old woman, quiet and peaceful. Her black hair is streaked with gray, blue eyes much warmer than her daughter’s. She wears an elegant qipao, red with birds decorating the silk. Laugh lines decorate her face along with some crows feet, her pale skin a slight peach tone. She holds a black cane; despite not being too old, her knees were already going bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile reaches her face, seeing her granddaughter arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan,” Liena greets, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena! How was your day?” Haru asks, hugging Liena. Liena leans into the hug, hugging her obaachan back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru only came around a few weeks to a month for a weekend, as she lived in a village not too far from Konohagakure. But still, it was hard to be here all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena could at least gladly say that these times were peaceful. After all, her parents had to impress her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru nods, smiling as Liena takes her sandals off, stepping on the engawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any fashion work in process?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, I do actually. A qipao much more suited for the Chunin exams. I’ll be going through it in a few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru hums, following her granddaughter inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are okaasan and otosan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your okaasan is outside, and your otosan is working in his office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena guides Haru to her room, opening the shoji and turning on the light. Liena’s room is spacious, with a work desk pushed up to the wall. That’s where her sewing supplies were, various fabrics folded on the desk along with drawings and rulers and the like. A single, white mannequin sits idle by the desk, a qipao halfway done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her futon sits by the window, the spread pink and white. Various dressers and a closet also sit in her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, it’s so pretty. You do the details so well,” Haru compliments, admiring the shade of pink and the little designs lining the silk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be cooking dinner tonight. What would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena nibbles on her bottom lip for a moment, then squeezes her chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obaachan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of curry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru grins.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So pretty! She didn’t have to make us these,” Mulan states cheerfully, rubbing the fabric between her fingertips. She holds the green scarf with a certain carefulness, admiration dancing in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s even one of my favorite colors,” Kai chuckles, holding the orange one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same quality as my yellow scarf!” Dai states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan helps Kai tie a knot at the back before knotting hers, smiling gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t she be here? I would love to have her over for dinner again,” Mulan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, my son! You’ve made such good friends!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai hums in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said something important was happening tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, invite her over again. Oh! And Akira-chan, and Satoshi-san. They all seem to be wonderful people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That night, as the Might family sleeps next to each other, Kai wakes up with a yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan wakes up next rather quickly, sitting up just after Kai does. Dai takes a moment, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai shakes, burying his face into his hands. Mulan gently lays her hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, Dai. Don’t worry. It’s just another one of Papa’s bad dreams,” Mulan soothes, rubbing Dai’s arm. “Kai, come on. Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai shakes his head, and lets Mulan help him up. The two walk out of the room, Dai watching quietly as they do. He doesn’t quite make out the hushed murmurs from behind the shoji, too tired to tune his ears in. Then there’s the clack of the teapot, and the glass-on-wood sound of the yunomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai stares at the shoji, frowning as his head sinks deeper into his pillow. How he wishes they could afford therapy for his Papa, the war so many years ago having scarred him both physically and mentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes again, a soft sigh leaving his lips. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Kai-san! Your curry is absolutely exceptional!” Satoshi compliments, smiling. Akira nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kai bows his head, smiling bashfully. “It’s my okaasan’s recipe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your okaasan was a wonderful cook, then,” Satoshi hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Dai-kun, were you and Lie-chan hiding such a wonderful cook from us on purpose? So rude,” Akira teases. Liena shoves half her face into her scarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on purpose! Sorry, Akira-san, Satoshi-sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, Dai,” Satoshi chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Satoshi and Akira leave, waving goodbye cheerfully. Liena lingers, not really wanting to leave yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena-chan! Thank you for the scarves!” Mulan thanks, clasping her hands together. Liena jolts, turning to look back at the parents. Mulan holds Kai's arm, both of them beaming at the young girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai! Your stitchwork is absolutely superb! You’re spending your youth wisely with all the skills you possess,” Kai adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you. Your medical skills are also great, Kai-san. Dai-kun patches up a lot of our injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I’m glad my knowledge is a big help to your team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena nods. Dai comes out, walking over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Dai-kun! Tomorrow is a udon day, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-Hai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you there, then. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai and Mulan share a knowing look, entering the house with their son as Liena leaves. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe... scarves.</p><p>It's all coming together</p><p>Also I should've mentioned this earlier but you said Liena like "lah-nah." Akira basically called Liena "Lah" in that one sentence</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah! Mulan-san, Kai-san!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liena-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a few months later, and the third part of the Chunin exams begin next week. Team Satoshi won, along with a few other teams. The feeling of victory after surviving in a killer forest for five days still hung in the team’s air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena is up rather early as Satoshi asked all of the team to do a few more practice runs before the big event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a wagon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan sets down said wagon with Kai, sighing in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually sell grown goods at the farmer’s market for money. But there’s a bigger farmer’s market in a nearby village happening. Dai already knows all about it, but I wish we could be here to cheer him on anyway for his last few practice rounds,” Mulan explains. Liena nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, then. You’ll be gone for the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just a week. But we know he’ll pass. He’s such a good fighter. We’ll be cheering him and you and Akira-chan on at the last round for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena’s lips twitch upwards. So much enthusiasm and confidence in their future performance. It was precious and even rose Liena’s spirits, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be seeing you soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai! Good luck.” Liena waves, and the couple wave back. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>However, Dai lost his fight, while Liena and Akira won their’s. Dai had passed out, not waking up even as his team called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, as Liena and Akira were deemed fit to become Chunin, Dai was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a few days, the two girls plus their Jonin captain did not see Dai for a good while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do wonder where Dai-kun is. He always bounces back so easily,” Akira comments on the second day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must feel so awful. His parents were really confident of his abilities,” Liena mumbles. Akira nods, frowning. “I can’t even wear the jacket. Knowing that he’s left out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should pay him a visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena nods, tugging on her pink qipao. The two girls go straight to the shack by the woods, only to see that the lights weren’t on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Akira hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird… the lights are always on at night until it’s bedtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls approach, Liena sliding open the shoji. After taking off their sandals, they step inside. The house doesn’t look lived in; even as autumn slowly fades to winter, there isn’t a fire in the small hearth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun?” Liena calls. “Dai-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena carefully approaches the shoji, quietly sliding it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai lays in his futon, facing away from the shoji. His head is completely covered by the blanket, hiding away from the world. Small, heartaching sobs leave his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get him some food,” Akira says. Liena nods, Akira leaving the home. Liena turns back to Dai, carefully pacing over to him until she hits the edge. She sits down seiza style, hand hovering over the covers, hesitating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun? What’s wrong?” she softly asks. The sobbing stops, though Dai’s body trembles. Hesitantly, his arm reaches out, pulling back the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena’s stomach drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usual, cheerful boy she knows looks like such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The whites of his eyes are red, tears running down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently touches her hand, which still hovers above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Chunin came by the house, after I got home,” he hiccups, voice hoarse from crying so much. “They…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai slowly sits up, and Liena’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his other hand, both scarves she made for Mulan and Kai are clutched tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces falling into place, Liena doesn’t hesitate in pulling Dai into a hug. Dai hugs her back, hands fisting into the fabric of her qipao. He buries his face into her shoulder, trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena isn’t sure why, but she finds herself crying, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ca-can you keep talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena obliges, rambling about stitchwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, after Akira comes back with takeout and a large thing of tea, Dai tells them of the accident a team found while returning from a mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not much is spoken after that. Dai clutches the blanket around him tighter, the two scarves made for his parents lying on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai refuses their money for a funeral. No matter how much they insisted, he just shook his head and told them to keep it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, as the two Might’s are lowered into the ground, Akira and Liena stand next to Dai and comfort him as the boy begins to cry. They envelope him in side hugs, Dai not being able to reciprocate, shaking too much.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Not long after that, a week later in fact, even more tragedy strikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids were Satoshi’s team, right?” A lady Jonin asks the trio in an udon-themed restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai,” Akira hums. The Jonin closes her eyes before opening them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was killed in action, during our latest mission together. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence washes over the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira is the one who starts crying first. Dai follows. Liena clutches the table with her fingers, willing herself not to cry in front of all these strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The funeral is tomorrow, if you’d like to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai,” Liena says quietly. The Jonin bows to the team before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, there’s a much grander funeral. Family, comrades, and the like stand around mourning. Dai shuffles uncomfortably, tears running down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liena is the first to reach out, grabbing his hand. Dai looks at her surprise, only to become more surprised as Akira does the same with his other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three watch the funeral with solemn, saddened looks, hands never leaving each others. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I think you should try again, Dai-kun. Usually they have this program where single Genins can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai shakes his head. Liena blinks in surprise. He quietly plays with his chopsticks, looking at the broth of noodles before him. He’s barely touched it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll become a Chunin, Liena-san. But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun? But you’ve worked so hard. You shouldn’t give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Liena-san, really. I promise I’ll be fine. But I plan to cheer you and Akira-san on as Chunin!” his usual grin doesn’t meet his eyes as he throws up a thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai doesn’t reply, finally beginning to slurp up his noodles. Liena gently reaches out, her hand touching his shoulder. He jolts, looking at her with his mouth full of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m awful at cheering people up, but… I’m here for you, Dai-kun. Even if that means just getting udon and talking about anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai’s cheeks tint pink, and he nods, slurping up the last of his noodle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mumbles through a mouthful. Liena nods, turning back to her own food. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this was inevitable</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No I have not finished Naruto yet. I'm only, as of posting this, in the early 200s of Shippuden. Does that mean I'm gonna wait through 300 more episodes to post this?</p><p>No. </p><p>No I will not. </p><p>Anyways special thank you to my homies on discord and twitter for enabling me my ADHD ass couldn't have done it without you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>